barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Great Adventure
Barney's Great Adventure (known on US posters and VHS tapes as Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie) is Barney's first and currently only big screen appearance. It was released in 1998. Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The group takes the egg to Mrs. Goldfich, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) and also shows Barney's: "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves." Songs # Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) # Imagine # Let Me Call You Sweatheart # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Old MacDonald # If You're Happy and You Know It # Who's Inside It? # If All the Raindrops # We're Gonna Find a Way # I Love You Credits # You Can Do Anything # Rainbows Follow the Rain # Barney - The Song (reprise) Trivia *The film received poor reviews from critics, and was nominated for two Golden Rasberry Awards for "Barney - The Song" (Worst New Song) and Barney himself (Worst New Actor), but didn't win either. Despite the negative reception, however, the film was a moderate box office success. *Trailers for this movie were featured on a few Barney Home Videos, such as Barney in Outer Space. *This is the first time that "I Love You" was sung for three verses (The 1st and last verses are the same). *"If You're Happy and You Know" It is much more grander and longer on the soundtrack than in the movie. *Baby Bop and B.J. have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). Category:Barney Videos